


Danger Days - Tales of a Pregnancy

by Cl4u, fandramatics



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cl4u/pseuds/Cl4u, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandramatics/pseuds/fandramatics
Summary: "You know things are going to shit when somebody says 'We need to talk', but, in all honesty, I didn't expect all that" - Percy "Dead" Jackson
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. I Prepare an Escape Plan But Decide to Stay In. Preferably, Locked Up

You know you’re in deep shit when your girlfriend comes up with “we need to talk”. After dealing with the freakiest creatures of Greek Mythology, I still find this sentence the scariest thing in the world. Not to mention 15 missing calls from your mom, of course. 

Either way, I was screwed. Though Annabeth’s tone wasn’t that worrying… Or so I hoped.

I entered the bedroom as if I was walking into a trap and made sure to keep a foot out the door, just in case. My eyes searched and spotted the house keys, I also checked if the windows were open - I might get desperate. I check my pockets for Riptide, one can never be too safe.

A wise man once said: “When in desperate situations run.” - LISPECTOR, Percy.

“Yes…?” I say as if Hades had just invited me to tea.

“Percy, you should sit down,” Annabeth suggested.

Sit down? Is she going to tie me to the chair? What is that she’s holding? Is that a thermometer? Is that a rectal thermometer?... Shit!

Hesitating - A LOT -, I sat on the bed and swallowed hard.

“What’s up?” I asked, a foot facing the door.

“Well, I…” she began, but stopped when her eyes found my hand… Ops…. “Why do you have the keys, Percy?”

…

…

F… Fuck me.

“I was going for a walk,” I said, forehead sweating, and my face was probably looking very panicked.

“You can’t lie, Seaweed Brain. Also, we’ve got something way more important now,” she commented, ignoring my “discreet” - like a peacock - panic.

“Which is…?” I tried

Finally, Annabeth gave me what I believed was a thermometer. I was confused to see its markings. Maybe she forgot to hand me the instruction manual.

“And… Ah, what is this again?” I asked, eyeing her and fearing the answer.

She rolled her eyes at me. “We’re pregnant, Percy”

…

…

…

I’m sorry, what?

Technically, I don’t have a uterus, but I think such a comment would earn me a beating, so I swallowed it.

It took a long while sitting there, watching the air, thinking about what Annabeth had said.

…

…

Fuck.

Of course, I was happy. I loved Annabeth and our child was wonderful news, even though we were not married yet. But I didn’t start jumping up and down because the most terrifying of thoughts came to me:

“ATHENA. WILL. MURDER. ME.”


	2. I Try Free Falling... Without the parachutes.

_ I shyly get my head out of the elevator, I glance around before entering Olympus. I had insisted with Annabeth that it was a waste, yet she seemed determined to have me vaporized because that was exactly what was going to happen when Athena found out the reason behind my sudden visit. _

_ “Perseus Jackson,” I hear my name be said in Zeus’ voice, he had shot me that typical despise look. _

_ “Sir,” I bowed in front of him. I glance over to my dad and wave at him. I inspect those present before I begin. “I, uh,... There’s something I come here to tell my dad and…” now I’m fucked, “ _ Lady  _ Athena,” I wonder if the  _ Lady _ will make her more merciful. I get a feeling that won’t be the case when I meet her stare and it makes my skin burn. _

_ “Why didn’t you send Hermes?” Zeus questioned. _

_ “Annabeth insisted I come personally to give the news,” and I got the feeling she wanted to see me dead. _

_ “Very well, Jackson. What do you want? And what does it have to do with my daughter?” Athena’s tone made me wonder how come I was still in one piece and if I shouldn’t already be running off the place. Would I survive if I jumped off the window? _

_ “Dad, Athena,... Annabeth and I… We… We--” _

_ “Go on, boy! I don’t have all day!” Zeus yelled, which made thunders sound outside, loud enough to scare the living shit out of me and make me yell back: _

_ “WE’RE PREGNANT!” _

_ I ran and hid behind my father’s throne. Checking the room at times, with a single eye. Just to know if it was safe to come out. _

_ “Percy, what a won-- Oh… I’m sorry, boy” _

_ Dad later would tell me that he tried to congratulate me, but as soon as he saw Athena’s face, he decided it was unwise. The goddess looked positively murderous. _

_ “PERCY JACKSON!” _

_ Fuck. Fuck. FUCK. Where is the window? WHO TOOK THE FUCKING WINDOW? HELP! WHY IS THE WINDOW BEHIND ATHENA? MOM, WHERE ARE YOU? _

_ I heard Aphrodite chuckle. _

_ WOMAN, HAVE YOU NO MERCY? _

_ “Boy, get back here, come resolve this situation,” complained Zeus. _

_ I considered just putting a hand out and waving ‘no’ with my finger. Perhaps lightning from Zeus would be less painful than whatever Athena had in store for me. _

_ Just perhaps. _

_ “You are involved in this…” Athena said, I was delighted she wasn’t talking to me, then I realized she was talking to Aphrodite. _

_ “Eros does with his arrows as he pleases,” the goddess of love replied. _

_ Of course, and I’m the one who gets fucked over, right? _

_ “Woman, don’t be grumpy, you’re going to be a grandmother,” Poseidon said, I didn’t know which of us would die first. _

_ I was shocked Athena didn’t throw him out the window, but she must have shot him quite a glare for he became very silent suddenly. _

_ “Get. Back. Here,” her tone was menacing. _

_ I started praying and taking mental notes of how many people I’d have to thank if I came out of this one alive. _

_ Carefully, I walked towards the center of the room, while I tried to determine if it would be faster to reach the closest exit or to get Riptide. _

_ “Come. Here.” she hissed, I obeyed, scared as I had never been in my life. I could face Kronos again, it would be easier than facing an angry goddess of war. _

_ Athena grew bigger and scarier with each step I took. I stopped before her and the next thing I knew I had been thrown out of the window before I could jump and the ground was approaching very, very fast. _

“AHHHHHHHHH!” I scream at the top of my lungs, sitting on the bed, sweating like a pig.

“WHAT?” Annabeth sits fast and checks on me, “Percy, what happened?”

I watch the room, check myself to make sure it was indeed just a nightmare, then I sigh. “I… I’m… I’m fucked.”


	3. I Ask for a Cupcake and Almost Visit Hades as a Bonus

The first weeks of Annabeth’s pregnancy were calm, however, I knew my nightmare was about to become reality when she started having odd cravings. Not only were they odd, the last one of them was a suicide mission. For me, at least.

Somehow, my fiancee convinced me to go to Olympus and ask for an “Athena cupcake”. According to Annabeth, she didn’t know what it was, but assumed her mother would.

We had yet to break the news about the pregnancy, so I’d tortured and pulverized before I managed to explain the whole situation.

I entered the elevator and pressed the button to Olympus floor. I spun around and faced the mirror and began planning what I was going to say.

“Hey, guys. Athena, I need a cake-- No… Zeus, Dad.  _ Lady _ Athena, may I make a request?-- Annabeth and I…-- I heard your cakes are the best on the whole universe--”

I didn’t hear it when the elevator arrived.

“What are you doing, kid?”

The sudden voice made me jump, I turned and found Hermes frowning at me. I was a mess and, most likely, would meet Hades before I had planned.

“Hi, uh, sir… I… I really need to make a request to Athena”

Hermes chuckled, he got into the elevator and watched as I got out. “Good luck with that, boy, she’s definitely not having one of her best days,” he commented.

Fuck. Could it be PMS? Do gods have PMS? Tonight on Discovery Channel… Seriously now, I have to stop doing this.

While I walked into the Olympus, I witnessed the immenseness of Annabeth’s project. It made me proud of her and it also almost made me forget that I was taking my last breathes before visiting the Underworld.

“Percy,” I heard my father greet me, I bowed in respect, then repeated the motion with Zeus. I turned to Athena, then. It was nice meeting you all, guys.

I knelt before her thorne.

“My lady… I bring a request from Annabeth,” I began, sounding more courageous than I felt.

“Why didn’t she come for herself?” she questioned.

WOMAN, DON’T MAKE ME EXPLAIN!

“She is, uh, unavailable…?” I tried.

Aphrodite sneered.

“Is that what they’re calling it now?” She mocked.

I became red, then pale as I saw the glare Athena shot me.

“Perseu, what is she talking about?” pressed the goddess.

“We can comment on that later, okay? Can we focus on Annabeth’s request?” I tried.

“Well, what does she need?”

I sighed in relief when she went along.

“A cupcake.”

“A cupcake?” She frowned.

“That's what I said too, she didn’t give me specifics, she just said you’d know what to do.”

Athena paused and seemed to consider for a moment. “Yes, I seem to know what she’s on about. I just wonder why she would ask for something like that all of the sudden.” I could almost hear Aphrodite laughing inside.

“Yeah… Well, as I said she’s unavailable and this unavailableness makes her have weird cravings.” I went as vague as possible.

“Oh… You’re screwed, boy,” I heard Poseidon say. Thanks, Dad, thank you for reminding me.

“PERSEU JACKSON, IS MY DAUGHTER PREGNANT?” FUUUUCK, ZEUS, LET ME GET OUT OF HERE! HELP!

“Now that is the goddess of wisdom I know! Score for you, Athena!” said Aphrodite smiling widely.

I heard writing and saw as Mr. D rose a sign that said “PETER JOHNSON 0 x 1 ATHENA”. I started to question who Peter was and… Oh, me, right.

“Waaaait,” Poseido intervened, grabbing Dyonisius' sign and writing on it. Soon, the sign was up again. “PERCY JACKSON 0 x 1 ATHENA” it said. “I do think he deserves a score for courage, though,” my dad said.

“This is going to be amusing,” Ares told Aphrodite.

Athena’s eyes were burning me alive and was ready to become actual barbecue when the elevator made a noise and we all heard a voice.

“Mom? Percy?”

Have I mentioned that I love Annabeth?

My pregnant fiancee entered Olympus as if she were at our place. She came in, paid her respects and faced her mom. “Hey, mom.”

“Annabeth,” greeted Athena, “I think I know what we need.”

“You do? Good, I was going insane trying to figure it out.”

Athena stood and the two of them walked out of the throne room. I was so shocked I couldn’t move, the gods exchanged glances just as confused as I was.

“You’re a bore, Pierre,” Dionysius said, eating his summoned popcorn.

“Definitely a bore,” agreed Ares.

“Boy, that was close,” Dad said, but I was too traumatized to change my facial expression.

I survived…

I grabbed my phone and dialed the number I needed as fast as I could.

“Grover, we should bet on something today. I’m feeling lucky.”

“ _ What happened?” _

“You don’t wanna know, all I’m saying is that Athena knows Annabeth is pregnant.”

“ _... GODS, HOW DID YOU SURVIVE? WAIT, GIVE ME THE LOTTERY NUMBERS! _ ”


End file.
